1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a document management apparatus, a document management method, and a computer-readable encoding medium recorded with a computer program, and more particularly to the document management apparatus, the document management method, and the computer-readable encoding medium recorded with a computer program, in which information elements included in document information are managed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanying rapid widespread use of computers, paper documents filed and stored by conventional means have been commonly digitalized into and stored as sets of document data. For example, as an example of storing digitalized information, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 11-25113 suggests a method for retrieving image information. In this method, an image area including image information and a text area including text information are extracted from a document including the image information such as a figure, a table, a picture, and a like, and including the text information. The image area and the text area are stored as information elements, and the image information is retrieved by using the text information as a retrieval text. According to the method disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 11-25113, the image information and the text information forming one document are separately stored as individual information.
However, if the image information or the text information is separately stored as the individual information as described above, and are output by downloading, printing, transmitting, copying, and a like, it becomes difficult to comprehend an execution situation of the output.